And It Rained Blood
by CallyGreen
Summary: Bonnie is resurrected by Klaus after she is left for dead by those she cared about the most. Her sadistic revenge on everyone who abandoned her is enrapturing for Klaus to behold. He is enthralled with the monster he helped to create. Rated M for violence, gore and a brief sexual scene. ONE-SHOT.


**And it rained blood**

 **Disclaimer:** Me no owny

Originally written in tumblr for Klonnie week, ages ago. Decided to post it here after I deleted my tumblr account.

* * *

When he raised her from the dead like Jesus to Lazarus, she slaughtered those who had done her wrong, one by one. She impaled her former lover Jeremy on one of his own stakes. She allowed Klaus to drain the life force from a very human Katherine Pierce, down to the very last few drops. When he released her she took great pleasure in straddling her body, placing her hands around Katherine's fragile little neck and squeezing until she turned blue. Bonnie's eyes glinted with madness as she took in the way her eyes glossed over and the final oxygen pressed out from her lungs, as she finally crossed from this world to the next.

Elijah never knew what hit him as a blast of power knocked him off his feet and sent him crashing to the ground. Before he could even retaliate a danger was telekinetically pierced through his heart. Rebekah was a bit harder. Klaus had to lure her into his mansion with sweet promises and whispered lies. Bonnie snuck up on her from behind and together they had twisted her neck around, his hands resting gently over hers. It was disturbingly romantic, she supposed. A compelled Matt then stabbed Rebekah with a white oak dagger. It was irony at its best. Rebekah had betrayed Klaus for love, it was only fitting that her lover ended her. Bonnie looked at Klaus because she thought he was going to be emotional this time, after all that was his favourite sibling. He looked at her and smirked. She knew then that he was like her, a monster.

Bonnie tortured Stefan and Damon with a finesse that even Klaus had to admire. Nails pushed into their skin, splinters sticking out from their faces, tiny cuts made with the smallest knife she could get over their hands and feet, and still she continued until they cried out in agony. It was music to her ears. With a cat o' nine tails, she stripped the flesh from their bones until they screamed out for death, which was granted only once she was bored with their terror. Klaus smiled evilly at her New Testament biblical torture. When she was done playing with them, she came at their heads with a chainsaw. The sanguine fluid sprayed like a fountain and the metallic scent permeated the air. When she was done hacking, she mounted the heads on spikes. She set their bodies on fire and watched gleefully as they burned into ashes. She grinned. He breathed in to calm himself, deeply aroused by the display of sadistic pleasure. He stood behind her gently stroking her arms. The only people she spared from her form of righteous vengeance were Tyler, Caroline and Matt. She told them to run. They listened.

Elena never saw them coming. She was chatting animatedly on her cellphone when they stuck. Suddenly the phone was whipped out of her hand and burst into fragments over her head. Startled, Elena spun around; she stopped when she was confronted by a familiar face.

"Bonnie!" Elena exclaimed excited, the mobile forgotten.

The person before her looked like Bonnie but then her face twisted cruelly and Elena frowned. Before she had a chance to question her friend's demeanour she spied something leaping at her from the shadows. She turned. Too late. The darkness was upon her.

* * *

She came too with a pounding headache and she struggled violently when she realised she couldn't move. Ropes soaked in vervain seared into her skin, her muscle until they hit bone. She refused to give her captures the delight of hearing her shout from the pain.

Elena spotted Klaus out if the corner of her eye. He marched out of the shadows carrying two poles. Elena almost evacuated her stomach contents when she saw the severed heads of her both of the 'loves of her young life' skewered on the top of the poles. He set them down a couple of metres in front of her. Elena tried and failed to keep the tears from pouring out of her eyes when she saw their sightless eyes staring straight back at her.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Not everything is about you, sweet Elena." Klaus mocked.

He stepped closer until he was right in front of her. Bending down to eye level he stroked the dirt on her face until she jerked away from the contact. He laughed at her and brushed the unkempt greasy hair back from her face.

"This is retribution," he whispered sinisterly.

He straightened and strolled casually until he was at the ideal viewpoint to see the carnage his little monster was about to unleash.

"No! Please no! Bonnie, please,"

Elena tried to appeal to her friend's conscience. Unfortunately for her, that was a part of Bonnie that stayed dead.

"Good little Bonnie's not here anymore. No one's coming to save you." Klaus sneered.

Bonnie just stared at her as if she was an insignificant insect and she was vaguely repulsed by the sight of her. She winced as the aneurisms began. The jade of Bonnie's eyes lightened until transforming into the silver-white haziness of expression.

"I have something special planned for you, precious Elena."

This was the first time she had spoken to her. She had never heard Bonnie's voice sound so devoid of emotion. It chilled her to the bone. She spasmed and convulsed as she felt something trying to rip its way out of her abdomen. She screeched like a maniac and tipped her head back as haemoglobin started oozing from her orifices. Elena's body swelled like a balloon until she finally burst with a wet pop. Coagulates and plasma splatted all over them and their surroundings. And it rained blood.

Bonnie sighed in contentment as the blood dripped in rivulets descending from her mahogany locks past her glowing argentous orbs. Klaus took in the sight of his Queen, in all her glory. His cock hardened as he watched the crimson liquid as it made its way teasingly down her voluptuous body. He kicked his lips as she smirked at him. She knew what he wanted. She leapt up and attacked his mouth with feverish wanting. He allowed her to dominate the encounter and merely placed his hands securely on her hips as her lips devoured his own. Their tongues clashed as they shared the taste of blood between them. She moaned when he started trailing hot, wet kisses down her neck. They fucked right there in the middle of the woods, amongst the sense death and decay of the traitors.

* * *

She had vanquished her enemies and now it was time to ensure that his suffered a similar fate. Everything and everyone would burn. And then they would reign, side by side as King and Queen. Monsters aren't born they are created… by other monsters.

* * *

 **Yes, the last line is from Desperate Housewives so all credit goes to them. It's such a brilliant line, I had to use it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this. Review if you want!**


End file.
